


donuts hole 上

by Hachi_Nana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Nana/pseuds/Hachi_Nana
Summary: 2018/06/15补档孕期
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 7





	donuts hole 上

每年一回开演唱会的期间，汗腺连通腺体总会把omega信息素挥发的气味放大许多，这次也不例外。所以在和团员一同上场之前，樱井翔按照惯例在他的耳后和其他脉搏跳动处全都喷上了成倍的古龙水和抑制剂来保证万无一失，可不知道是不是发情期迟迟拖着不来的缘故，樱井翔总觉得今天他身上的味道未免也实在太大了些。

“你不会是忘了用抑制剂吧？”作为一位尽职尽责的好男友，松本润是第一个发现异样的人，于是他赶紧趁着舞蹈中变换站位的间隙悄悄站到樱井翔的身侧，示意他唱完这首歌就快点下台。

“当然没有，我明明喷了的啊……”樱井翔压低声音皱皱鼻子，转了个圈和对方擦肩而过扬起一片长外套的衣摆；不过那衣服带动的微风一起，松本润只闻见一股比蜜糖更加腻人的甜香，惹得他浑身上下都心痒得厉害。这可不是什么好兆头，偏偏聚光灯又在歌曲结尾定格动作的时候不合时宜地照过来，松本润的目光不由自主就移到了恋人白皙纤长的后颈上，恨不得现在就搂上去抱着腺体咬一口。

“不行，你给我下台。” 来不及在mc环节再多说什么话，松本润就借口说要抓紧时间去换衣服，一手推着樱井翔就要往舞台左边的下场楼梯走。

“可是这次下场该走右边啊。”

身旁的团员语气轻快的一句话瞬间叫松本润的脚步尴尬地停在原地顿了顿，他回头看了看同样不知所措的樱井翔，匆匆拉着他重新走上刚迈下的两步台阶，慌乱地笑得大声，“哈、哈、哈、哈、哈、说的是哦，我走错了。”

下半场的一个小时对于二人来说简直就是一场灾难，松本润再也不想回忆刚刚强忍的痛苦感受，反正如今演唱会也已经结束，他的老二肯定是等不到出巨蛋了。樱井翔知道此刻其他三个团员一定以为自己正在和松本润骑动感单车消除乳酸，不会进来打扰；所以一进健身房，他就再没毅力继续保持站立，终于松了一口气地软软缩进松本润的怀抱。

“不会是你的发情期真的到了吧？”

“唔……我也不知道……”被恋人信息素亲密包裹的omega有些虚弱地从鼻子里发出几声哼哼唧唧的轻喘，双手揽上对方的脖子，满意地仰头在他脸颊上落下几个甜美的吻。只是那吻的位置一个比一个低下去，樱井翔吸的力度也是越来越大，硬是把身上圆领的T恤扯成了最大限度歪歪扭扭的V字形，就差没把脑袋也伸进衣衫不整的肩窝里去。

松本润被他吮得舒服，连忙脱了衣服就去抱他的屁股；樱井翔的身下早就湿得像是发了水灾，这一摸更是激得他哆嗦得一抖，股间顿时又涌出了好些黏糊糊的肠液。这是他第一次领略到演出服上屁帘的好，虽然难看归难看，但至少能把沾满水渍的裤子遮去大半不被旁人发现。樱井翔得了便宜，一双圆溜溜的杏眼此时泪眼迷蒙地眯得只剩一条缝，被他自己咬得嫣红的嘴正微微撅着，有意无意地往松本润的胸口吹着气。动了情的Alpha哪里受得住这样的撩拨，逐渐上升的体温勾得欲望来势汹汹，带着怒气的舌头强势地直接顶开那双不设防的樱唇，贪婪地搜刮着属于自己的一切领地，顺便在他口中的每一个角落也都覆上自己的气味。

交融的信息素回荡在周遭的整个密闭空间，原始的狼性本能让松本润无法放下手上的猎物哪怕一分一秒，指尖隔着薄薄一层布料用力夹进臀瓣的假动作就已经使得怀里的恋人脸红心跳地叫出声来，汹涌的占有欲流淌在身体的每一滴血液里叫嚣着渴望突入的嘶吼，松本润没道理再去等待什么你情我愿的时机。

“脱了，把你裤子脱了。”松本润仍用口堵着樱井翔的嘴不给他说出拒绝的机会，轻轻一提就抱起他的身子一屁股坐上了旁边休息用的长椅，叫他双腿分开于自己身侧，宠物似的跪坐在那皮垫子上面，“刚刚是不是都快馋死你这只小猫了？过会儿给你吃个饱。”

樱井翔嘟囔着唤了几下，软绵绵地伸手解了自己裤头的纽扣，兴奋的老二隐隐约约从那浸得透明的内裤里初现端倪，甚至连龟头的形状都能看得一清二楚。樱井翔没想掩饰，随便扭动腰肢把那裤子褪到大腿一半的位置，低下头就用光裸的女穴去蹭那挺立肉棒的前端。

本来这omega发一次情就不好太过，这次还为了演唱会活生生地憋了超过三个小时；每一次需要交叉双腿的舞步樱井翔都趁机在裆下悄悄扭捏一番，瘙痒的肉蒂早就被他磨得肿成一颗熟过了头的小桃，才碰一下就要漏出压不住的淫水。松本润见状连忙把手从屁股上一路移到滑嫩的腰间，用力向下一推就把自己的阴茎对准那小洞插了进去；樱井翔虽然痛得厉害，原本张合的穴肉倒是紧咬着肉棒一丝也不肯松懈，嘤咛地哭啼着将面目狰狞的整根缓缓吞入。柔嫩的内壁贴住柱身非但不愿将那外来之物赶出体外，反倒狠命地迎上去裹住粗直的大家伙，好像婴儿吃奶一般吸得松本润享受地咬着牙呼气。

“看来真是饿坏了。”松本润闻了闻恋人身上浓得快要呛人的甜，按住他的腰背就又是来回几下耸动；樱井翔的韧带没有自己那么柔软，平时在练舞房压腿的时候就总是痛得胸闷气急，现在这个姿势比起拉韧带便更是有过之而无不及，松本润只听得他一阵阵的惊呼连绵不断，想要停下却又被他阻拦，只好双手拖着他的屁股助他借力来减轻痛苦，眼中全是心疼的怜惜神情。

“今天我们快点弄完，其他的事情等到回家再说。”

“嗯……呼、好、”

樱井翔正在兴头上，才抽不得空闲去认真回答松本润的话，两个人的脸面对面地随着抽插越凑越近，樱井翔紧紧看住那蒙了一头热汗的近在咫尺的俊脸，忍不住就伸了舌尖去细细舔舐。雄壮的荷尔蒙气息对于omega来说自然是种天生的诱惑，胯间的阴茎还未从甬道内拔出，樱井翔跨坐在松本润身上就已经不自觉露出了忘我的模样；喉头的喉结上下滚动着吞咽着不断分泌的唾液，一时间玩得火热，显得风光无限。即使这漂亮身体他已看过无数次，可眼下的画面也实在过分淫靡，松本润只觉得樱井翔的肉穴猛地收缩一记，就情不自禁在他体内中出了个爽快。

被滚烫的精液一浇，樱井翔很快就自己也射了出来。他搂着松本润的脖颈稍作歇息，吃力地起身把那进入不应期的鸡儿慢慢抽出，还牵连一根粘稠的银丝，随即精疲力竭地靠着对方的腿间瘫坐在地上，双脚蹬了蹬不知何时已经掉到脚踝处的裤子，干脆把它踢了下去。若是换作平时，受了标记后的omega理应得到缓解不再会起反应，但樱井翔今天却总觉得还是燥热，尤其是当他瞧见面前那根还沾着大量阳精的垂坠肉棒正一滴滴地往下流着水，便再也控制不了心中的饥渴，立马张口重新含了上去。

松本润没料到樱井翔这次的反常举动，刚想把人推开，却感到他的唇舌正死死箍住自己的老二，铃口的敏感处被他用力一吸，原本攒在阴茎前端没射干净的浊液便再一次喷涌而出，腥膻之味也直直冲向樱井翔的喉咙口。樱井翔忽然变了表情，一下就把嘴里的阳物吐了出来，赶紧踉踉跄跄爬去旁边干呕不止，看得松本润一阵惊慌失措，匆匆走过去蹲下问道，“没事吧没事吧？不想吃就别勉强了。话说你今天到底是怎么了，以前从没见过你这个样子。”

“我，咳咳，可能是太累了吗……”樱井翔的脸还涨红着，却不像是先前那样臊的。明明这才刚做完一次，他却依然寂寞得想让松本润的大家伙快点再次填满自己的空虚，可他明明想把那些最后的精液全都咽下腹中，身体又止不住的反胃来排斥；樱井翔思索半天也没想出一个所以然，只得仰头不解地望着身侧的松本润，连他自己都觉得羞。

“那个，我就随便说说啊……”迟疑许久，松本润终于说了话，“你有没有觉得你最近特别敏感？比如今天，还比如我前几天抱你练舞那次，你也是突然就发情了的。”

“被你这么一说好像的确是……”

“而且你这几天食欲也很好……”

“嗯，这个好像也是哦……”

“所以，”松本润停顿一下，有些不安又有些期待地眨了眨眼睛，“你会不会是，怀孕了？”

“啊？”樱井翔仿佛看见脑门骤然一个晴天霹雳，难以置信地捂住了嘴。


End file.
